Vampire Angel
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Tyler never once thought about love. Until she met the new boy at school, but the problem is, the boy isn't exactly what you would call human. And now Tyler is in the for the run of her life.
1. Chapter 1

****

**{BeBe is sitting by her mailbox, mailman comes and gives her, her mail. BeBe sifers through and opens up an envelope from L.J. Smith, she reads the letter}**

**BeBe: Darn. Well I still don't own Night World. Enjoy!  
All of my Night World stories with made up characters take place at the same school.**

* * *

That day changed Tyler Goldman's life forever.

It started out like any other day. She got up, got dressed, straightened her hair in an attempt to tame the dark brown curls. It made no difference, she knew that by noontime it would start to curl again. Put in her contacts and headed out the door without eating any breakfast.

The bus was already there by the time she arrived. She had to run to reach it before it left. Getting a glare from Rob, the bus driver for almost being late again, she made her way to the back.

Sitting in the last row was Mandi Millard. Tyler's best friend she ever had.

Mandi had hair the exact color of gold that you would imagine seeing at the end of a rainbow. And eyes that reminded Tyler of white oak.

"Hey Ty." Mandi said, scooting over to give Tyler some room.

"Hi Mandi."

Tyler got out her Science homework. She _never _did homework at home. Her motto 'When you have free time, enjoy it.' which meant no homework at home.

As usual, Mandi didn't bother her. She had her own homework to do.

Tyler tapped her pencil against her lip imaptienly. She couldn't figure out one of the questions, and it was driving her mad. Finally, she turned to her last resort. Her cell phone.

Brittany, one of her friends, would know the answer. She was getting A's in all of her classes. In fact, Tyler didn't think that she had gotten 1 F her entire life.

**What forms a Lycan? **she texted.

There was a poem that her Science teacher had taught the class, but Tyler couldn't remember.

"Hey," Mandi nudged her. "Do you remember wthat two protists form a Lycan?"

Tyler shook her head. "No, but I just texted Brittany."

At that moment, Tyler's phone began to ring. Speak of the devil she thought as she read through Brittany's message.

**I told you never to text me after 8:00** it said. **I'm already at school. What forms a Lycan is Fungi and Algae.**

Oh yeah, now Tyler remembered the poem.

Freddie Fungi and Amy Algae took a likin {Lycan} to each other, and their relationship has been on the rocks ever since.

Tyler finished her homework, sighed, rested her head on the back of the chair, and waited until they arrived.

* * *

**BeBe: So, Hate it? Like it? Love it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" Brittany laughed beside her at lunch. "He really did that?"

April nodded. "And he got in trouble?" Brittany asked, hopefully.

"The biggest." April replied. Both of them snucka peek at Devon who was sitting on the other side of the lunch room and burst into a fit of giggles.

April had waist length brown hair, with eyes the exact same color, and bright pink glasses. Her wardrobe consisted of Twilight _everything._

Brittany could be popular if she wanted. She had dark yellow-red hair that fell to her chest and bangs swept to the side. She continued to amaze Tyler. One day she could be wearing designer clothing, and the next, wearing a shirt two sizes too big for her with ninja monkeys holding mid-evil weapons.

"He's such an idiot." Brittany laughed.

Even though she loved the girls to death-as friends of course-there were times where Tyler just wanted to kill them. This was one of those times.

"My lord." Brittany sneered. "He never learns does he?"

April shrugged. "Guess not."

Then Brittany shuddered. "Great, now I'm scared to go to Science."

Tyler blanched, silently. Science normally wasn't too bad, but today they were going to have to disect a frog.

"Oh, come on." April soothed softly. "Devon won't be there. What are the chances that someone else will be stupid enough to throw the guts around?"

Brittany puckered her lips and her perfectly plucked eyebrows came together. It was her thoughtful look. "Well, Nathat and Noah are in my period, and Rodger has been hitting on me ever since he broke up with my fri-AH!"

She gasped as Jacob slammed into her waist. The tray he was holding fell out of his hands and missed Ali-the other girl at the table-by just inches.

Tyler, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. His chocolate milk-which he really only opened-fell right on top of her head. Causing it to explode, soaking her, April and Brittany.

Everyone stared at them. No one dared to laugh. Wether it was the steam coming out of Tyler's ears, or the fact that Brittany and April had already started, she didn't know. But soon the tention went down, and even she was laughing at what had happened.

"I'm singing in the rain!" April started to belt out. Her long brown hair was clinging to her face, and she look like she had more of a milk beard then a milk mustache.

"Just singing in the rain!" Tyler and Brittany joined in. "What a glorias feeling I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above. The sun's in my face. And I'm ready for-" they stopped and looked at each other. "And I'm not ready for love." they laughed out after a second.

They all looked at each other again, not remembering how the rest of the song went.

"a-wembowah, a-whembowah, a-wembowah, a-wembowah" Tyler sang so softly that you could barely hear her.

"In the jungle," April, Brittany and Li quickly joined in. "The might jungle, the lion sleeps tonight."

"Wooooooo!" everyone else cheered.

"In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight! Hey! Hey!"

At that moment, a teacher came and made them go get cleaned up. They were still laughing as they walked out the door.

* * *

**BeBe: I didn't know how to spell the wembowah part of that song, so I just guessed.**


	3. Chapter 3

BeBe: Kay, so people on my other story {Secrets} were getting on my case because they wanted to know who Brittany's soulmate would be. So I wrote a story for her, it's called Man Of My Dreams, thought I'd let you know, incase you wanted to check it out to. But review if you do!

* * *

All humor was gone as Tyler rang out her soaking wet hair. The three girls had to go down to the locker rooms to wash off, since it was the only place with showers. The water had completely un-did all of her hard work on her hair, making it as curly as ever.

Mandi had come along too, even though she didn't get wet. She did her best to hand wash and dry their clothes as they took showers to get the milk out of their hair.

By now, Brittany and April had put their hair up in ponytails. April deffinatly needed to brush it, but of course, Brittany's hair was unbelievably nice.

Tyler glowered into the full length mirror, towel wrapped around her. Mandi clucked at the state her hair was in.

Brittany tsked a couple of times and shook her head. "That simply won't do."

She glared at the top of Tyler's head for a second, thinking to herself. Brittany's older cousin, Destinie had wanted to be a hair stylist a while back. And Brittany and their other cousin Jozlyn-who's in the same grade as Tyler and Brittany-had been forced to be her dummies. So, in the end, they all three learned how to fix untaimable hair.

Brittany snapped her fingers, gliding up to Tyler. "Mandi," she said. "I need your hairbrush."

Mandi nodded and dug through her small shoulder bag before producing a yellow travelers hairbrush. Brittany immidiatly took it and began to brush Tyler's hair.

"April, I need your spair hairband." Brittany said. From the mirror, Tyler could see April's doubtful look. Brittany obviously saw it too. "Come on." she snapped. "It's only for today.

April smiled, and Tyler knew that she had given in. Brittany, however didn't see it.

"But what if she loses it?" April joked. "she did lose Marvin."

Marvin was a shark that Tyler had supposedly lost a while back. April and Brittany had never let that go, even though it was only a joke. Today though, Brittany wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Just hand it over."

~NWNWNWNWNWNWNW~

Washing up had made them miss 5th period and almost ten minutes late for 6th. Rushing to their lockers, they pulled out everything they needed for the afternoon, before they all skurried of to Miss Young's room for Math.

Luckily they hadn't missed too much, the blonde Math teacher at the front was just intorducing the new student. But Tyler barely spared him a glance, too worried about what Miss Young would do to them for being late.

"Sorry we're late, Miss Young." Mandi panted, plopping down in her seat.

Surprisingly, Miss Young smiled. "Don't worry. I heard about what happened. You're off the hook."

The four girls sighed in relief. Tyler finally looked up at the new kid, and gasped.

* * *

BeBe: Ohh, cliff hanger! I know it was kinda short, but I'm in a hurry. Don't forget about my other story Man Of My Dreams!


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't that he was beautiful in the obvious way. Okay, so maybe it was a bit of that. His brown, shaggy hair fell lightly down, covering up his eyes, so that the only way you could tell how he was feeling was the set of his mouth.

Right as Tyler was thinking this, he swept his hair to the side, with a flick of his head. His eyes were a bright, golden yellow, the exact color of Mandi's hair. Despite the beautiful color, they were hard. She could tell that he was using all of his will power not to glare at each of the students.

He glanced around, barely giving each student a second of a glance, even Brittany. Not that she was trying to catch his eye, she was actually hiding her face behind a book. No doubt a sappy romance novel that she had stolen from her mother with sickening covers. So bad, that she had to put a cover over it to hide the picture, so it could be brought to school.

Tyler turned back around to see that the boy wasn't looking around the room anymore. His eyes had come to a hault on one person, her. Tyler gulped and looked back down at her desk.

"Class," Miss. Young announced "This is Robin Blackthorn. Please show him the respect he deserves, and make him feel welcomed. Robin, you can sit next to Tyler."

Tyler blinked and looked at the desk next to her. Sure enough, Holden was gone. She slowly raised her hand. "Um, Miss Young, Holden sits there."

"He'll move back to sit with Madi and April." Miss Young said.

Tyler nodded, as Robin sat down. Miss Young went back to her desk to prepare for the day, the class roared, trying to talk as much as possible before she shushed them.

"Jonathan!" Tyler heard Brittany cry from the back. "You broke my favorite pencil! What am I supposed to write with now?!"

"Drake," a girl named Ashlyn groweled. "I'm telling you for the last time, stop saying bazinga!"

"Bazinga." you could hear the smile in Drake's voice.

"God, I can't believe we're going to have to sit with Holden now!" Madi whined.

"Hey." a voice said from behind her.

Tyler turned back around to see Robin looking at her. "Hi."

"What's your name?"

Tyler looked at Steven, but he was busy in a conversaition with David at the other pod. "Tyler."

Robin blinked, looked at Steven then back at her. Tyler held back a groan. Obviously, he had thought that Steven was the Tyler that Miss Young had sent him to sit next to.

Robin smiled. "Isn't Tyler a boys name?"

Tyler held back the angry tears, that threatened to spill out. It was useless, should've been pointles, it happened all the time. But from him, it just plain hurt.

She smiled angrily back at him. "Isn't Robin a bit of a girls name?" she asked, bitterly.

He smiled. "Touche."

Tyler felt the blood rise to her cheeks, and turned her head, facing away, so he couldn't see the blush.

Who the hell was this guy?

* * *

BeBe: Hey ya'lls! I actually am writing stories for both Brittany and the girl named Ashlyn, the one who was yelling at the boy to stop saying Bazinga! Brittany's is Man Of My Dreams, and Ashlyn's is Secrets! Check em out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay, red alert! Are you actually saying that you LIKE this guy?** Brittany texted at 10:00 that night.

Tyler sighed, and quickly turned off the TV, before texting back.

**No, I'm not saying that. Where did you even get that from? I just said that he was a little wierd.**

She wrapped the towel around her more tightly as she went over to her closet to get her pjs. They were blue with sharks swimming all over them. A little joke from April before.

Tyler had been texting Mandi first, or tried to, but Mandi was at a soccer game, and couldn't talk. Saying that her mother would kill her if she did.

Her phone beeped as she was pulling a shirt on.

**I read between the lines. I'm very good at that, you know.**

**Sure you are. *sarcasm***

She pulled on her pants, before walking over to her vanity mirror and brushing her hair, something she had to do every night, so that her hair wasn't too messy in the morning.

Man, Brittany sure had it lucky, not having to do all this with her hair, just to keep it presentable.

Crying began to come from upstairs from her baby sister, Zoe. Tyler quickly shut off the light, and turned down her phone so that her mom wouldn't know that she was still up, and have her go help calm the baby down.

Her phone started to vibrate.

***rolls eyes* So, what's he like?**

**He's annoying.**

Tyler layed down, staring at the phone. Willing it to vibrate again. After five minutes, it finally did.

**Not very discriptive Ty.**

**I'm not a very discriptive person.**

After another five minutes, Tyler sighed, before turning her TV back on, but turning it low, so that she could barely hear it.

Her phone vibrated under her pillow where she had put it.

**I suppose you aren't. *sigh* I have to go now. Mom's freaking out cause I'm still up. Bye.**

Tyler stared at her phone for a minute before she slowly typed. **Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

BeBe: Thank you! Thank you! Now if ya'll {that's right, I said ya'll, you gotta problem with that?} want to know, I also have stories for Brittany, Mandi, and April.  
Brittany: Man Of My Dreams  
Mandi: Lost Witch  
April: One Of Those Days

* * *

Tyler blew her hair out of her face, as she sat down at the lunch table. April looked at her questionably as she did so.

Brittany, Mandi, and Ali weren't there yet, being that they were crossed teamed right before lunch and were always a little bit late.

"Is something wrong?" April asked. "You've been acting a little wierd since yesterday."

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Brittany said, sitting down.

Tyler jumped from the unexpectedness of the blondes voice. For once, the 7-1 Social Studies trio wasn't really all that late. It was true, Ali and Mandi were also sitting down.

"She's in loooooooooove!" Brittany cooed.

Tyler rolled her eyes at her friends' stupidness. "I am so not in love."

Brittany laughed. "Of course you are! Why, everyone can see it!" she put her arm around Tyler's shoulder, momentarilly forgetting her warning about never touching her, or going inside her bubble. "And I think he likes you back."

Rolling her eyes, Tyler flicked Brittany in the forehead. Now, the damn girl wouldn't let it go.

But, still, that made Tyler wonder. Was she inlove with Robin? The self centered, arogent bastard who didn't know when to shut up? It was possible.

"I need to talk to you." someone said from behind her.

Tyler turned around, to see the boy in question standing there. She freaked out, wondering if he had heard what they were talking about.

She nodded though, and got up to follow him into the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

BeBe: Thank you! Thank you! Now if ya'll {that's right, I said ya'll, you gotta problem with that?} want to know, I'm sorry for not updating for a while.

* * *

Tyler followed Robin out into the hall, where he stood with his back to her. She began to tap her foot impartiently after a while, and he still hadn't said anything.

"We can't be friends." Robin whispered.

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Who said we were?"

Robin shook his head, then he turned to her. His eyes were sad, and he looked as if he was regretting something.

"I'm about to do something that I had been told many times not to do."

Tyler took a step back, still glaring at him. "What do you mean?"

Robin reached out, grabbed her hand, and made to pull her towards him.

But it never happened. Before anything could, Tyler felt a shock run through her. It made her legs feel like jelly, forcing her to fall. Robin tried to catch her, but fell as well. And the world fell away.

_What's happening?_

There came a wierd laugh, that sounded a lot like Robin's. _There's so much, I still need to tell you..._

Tyler was taken aback. She hadn't meant for him to hear that. How could it be even happening?

_It's called the soulmate principal..._

Tyler only felt confused at the words. _What do you mean?_

_Tyler, I need to tell you something. Something that you can't tell anybody._

Tyler really didn't know what to say. Not tell anybody? She was terrible at keeping secrets. This was so going to stink, if he did tell her. But, still, she was curious.

_I promise._

_Okay, it's called the Night World..._

BeBe: Wow, that was fast. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyler was in a state of shock by the time Robin had finsihed explaining about the Night World to her. Could such a place really exsist? It seemed impossible.

_You're joking, right?_ her voice was a hoarse whisper inside his head, she knew it.

A sigh like sound came from Robin's thoughts. _I wish I were. But there's also something else I need to tell you. It's about us._

_As in, you Night Worlders us. Or, me and you us?_

_Me, and you us._

Tyler braced herself for what was coming. She didn't quite know what, but she knew that it was going to be big.

_Maybe I should explain something first..._ Robin was saying. _Do you know Ashlyn Robs?_

_Yes. _Ashlyn Robs was a girl from her school. She didn't talk much, only around Drake, who had a giant crush on her, so big that she was probably the only one who didn't notice.

A couple of days ago, Ashlyn had a bit of an encounter with a high school boy. He was insanely handsome, and they seemed to hate eachother at first. But now, she's been seen walking around with him, laughing, even getting into his car alot after school.

_That boy she's been going out with_, Robin was going on_. He's part of the Night World._

Now, why didn't that surprise her? Because he had been so handsome that there was no way in hell that he could be human?

_And, in the Night World, there's this belief, called, the Soulmate Principle. It's says that for every person there's only one other person out there that they belong with. It seems to have only been happening to the 'rulers' of each race, Redferns, Draches, and Harmans. So, it's weird that it's happening to me and Pierce..._

Tyler was confused. Was he saying that he had found his soulmate? If so, who was it? Oh...

_Are you saying that we're...? _she felt weak.

_I think so... you do know that this means, that this can only lead to death for you, right? Because, Night World law says that humans can never find out and Night World citiczens can't fall inlove with humans. And I've broken both._

_But what about Pierce, didn't you say that he also broke the laws? Ashlyn seems just fine._

_Of course they are, because, Pierce joined Circle Daybreak. But, Tyler, you don't know what that could lead to. Everyone in the Night World will know that I've broken the laws, and you'll be in even more trouble then ever._

Now, Tyler was more confused then ever. _What's Circle Daybreak?_

_It's a place that the witches formed, it's a place where people who want Night World citezens and humans to get along._

_But how can that not be safe?_

_Because, they have the whole Night World against them. Tyler, if we join Circle Daybreak, and you're not constantly protected by either me, or a Daybreaker, you could die._

All of a sudden, Tyler didn't care. She was in danger either way. If they joined Circle Daybreak, it would just remind her that they weren't alone.

_Are you sure? _Robin's voice was half pleading her to say yes, and half pleading her to say no.

_I'm sure._


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler wove quietly through the halls of school, not really seeing anything. Too much had changed since that morning, and she couldn't think straight. She knew that Mandi was constantly shooting her worried glances, but she really didn't give a damn.

Vampires and all that mythical stuff was real. Brittany had been right, whenever she was joking around, just didn't know it. Tyler still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Damn it! Why couldn't this have happened to Brittany, instead? She would've been able to take it much better then Tyler was. She'd probably think it was cool, and wouldn't have to worry about reading up on everything, because she probably already knew everything there was to know.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. Robin wanted to take Tyler to the Circle Daybreak hideout, hoping that it would keep her safe. She was suppost to talk to Ashlyn before school got out, but never seemed to get around to it. Apparently, Ashlyn had just learned everything there is to know. Lucky girl.

Or, maybe not so lucky. She didn't have anyone to rely on, except for Pierce, when this happened to her. Tyler should count her blessings that there was a girl she could look to whom she'd known for years, now.

Robin and Ashlyn were waiting by an unusually large limo parked right outside the school. The windows were tinted so dark, that you could only see your reflection when you loked it. Yet, somehow, Tyler knew that it was Pierce behind the wheel. He wouldn't trust anyone but himself with his precious soulmate in their hands.

Suddenly, Tyler felt very sorry for Ashlyn.

"Hop in." Ashlyn smiled to her. Her blue eyes shone brightly, making her whole face seem to light up. Tyler had never noticed this before, but with her multi-colored hair, the girl was actually quite pretty. No wonder Drake had liked her for so long. "Robin has already filled us in on everything."

Tyler glanced to her brown haired soulmate, and nodded. She hopped into the back with Ashlyn as Robin got in the front, passanger seat. Sure enough, in the driver's seat, there was Pierce, as gorgeous as Tyler remembered him to be.

Ashlyn grabbed one of Tyler's hands, and brought it up, to her face, making Tyler turn towards her. "You have no clue how happy I am that someone finally knows about the Night World from our school who's human!" she squealed, looking into Tyler's eyes.

Tyler felt a blush creep across her face. She stgill wasn't quite sure what to think of this girl. She seemed a bit too comfortable in the land where the unthinkable happens.

"Um... okay." she giggled slightly.

She looked out the back window to see Mandi, April, and Brittany all staring at the retreating limo. Suddenly, she felt very guilty. She knew that it was for her own good, to keep it a secret from them, but those girls knew everything about her, and never kept secrets from her, as well. It felt as if she were betraying them.

Ashlyn followed her gaze, and nodded, obviously reading her face.

"It gets easier over time." she whispered.

Tyler nodded. "So, where are we going?"

Ashlyn's face brightened up, obviously forgetting the saddening subject before hand. "To Lord Thierry's mansion. He's the ruler of the Night World."

Tyler thought about that for a second. The Night World sounded familiar. "Isn't there a series called 'The Night World'?" she vaguely remembered Brittany reading all of those books.

Ashlyn nodded. "By L.J. Smith. She's actually part of Circle Daybreak, and wrote them to kinda warn the humans about the mysterious creatures that walk among us."

"Kinda ruined it for all of us." Pierce growled from the front. Tyler was suddenly very scared of him. "We're here."


	10. Chapter 10

**BeBe: Hey, just wanted to let you know that if you're having trouble picturing anyone, I have most of my characters from Night World posted on my profile. Ya' know, the pictures**

**I suggest reading all my other Night World stories, eventually, there'll be 17. It's alot, I know, but they're all gonna come together in the last two, and answer a question you'll be posed with in 'One Of Those Days'**

Tyler could honsetly say that the house was big. Bigger than any other house she had _ever_ seen in her entire life. It was impressive. Though, the other occupants of her car, seemed unimpressed by it. As if they'd been there everyday.

Which they probably have. Groan.

Ashlyn laughed, and pulled Tyler out of the limo, Pierce followed in close pursuit. They didn't even bother to knock, instead, just ran right in, as if they were expected.

"Lord Thierry!" Ashlyn cried, "We're baaaaaaack!"

That... was odd. Wasn't Ashlyn supposed to be this quiet girl, who could hardly ask their teachers for help? Here, she was acting as if she could talk about anything to anyone. Tyler still didn't know what to think of her.

A girl with flame red hair, and eyes that were neither silver, nor blue, appeared at the top of the stairs. She was unbelievably beautiful, with one hand placed on her hip, as she smiled down at them.

Ashlyn gasped, and flew up the stairs, right into the girl's arms. "Jez!" she cried. "I haven't seen you in forever! How did the mission go?"

The girl-Jez, laughed, as she hugged Ashlyn. "I've missed you too, Ash."

"Hey, no hug for me?" a boy with coal black hair, and emerald eyes had appeared behind them.

Ashlyn peered over Jez's shoulder, at the boy, and gasped, again. Jez let her go, as she ran over to the boy.

"Hey, Morgead!" she cried, as the boy knelt on his knees, and brought her into what looked like a bone shattering hug. But, Ashlyn ddin't seem to mind.

"Jez and Morgead grew close to her, in the past couple of weeks." Tyler heard Pierce say from behind her. "They see her as the daughter they never had."

Tyler looked up at him, weirdly. She had never really spoken to the blonde beauty before, and really had no clue what to say.

"Robin will be over in about a half hour." Jez said, from the top of the stairs. "He had something he needed to attend to first. Didn't say what, though."

"Jez," Pierce called up, not really loud, at all. "Why don't you have James and Poppy give her a tour of the mansion? We have some important things to talk about."

As if right on cue, a pixie like girl, with coppery curls, and bright green eyes, showed up at the top of the stairs. A boy with brown hair, and gray eyes was right behind her.

"We'd love to!" the pixie-Tyler was guessing was Poppy smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"And this is upstairs bathroom number 6" Poppy said, a half hour later.

"Number _6_" Tyler gasped, shaking her head. "There can't _seriously _be 6 bathrooms just upstairs!"

Poppy giggled, and and twirled around to face Tyler and James who had been tagging behind her. "Why, of course there can! Plus, these are only the random bathrooms, for everyone. Every bedroom has a private bathroom attatched to it!"

Tyler groaned, and followed her, as the coppery haired girl continued on down the hall way. "What have I gotten myself into?" she moaned, rubbing her head.

"Hell." James's voice was amused.

Tyler shot him a glare through one eye. "Very funny." she grumbled. "How many stories are there in this place, anyway?"

"Mm... four or five." Poppy said, her voice sounded less then impressed. Yet, she still managed to sound hyper. "Jamie?" Tyler could only guess that Jamie was James, since he was the one who answered.

"Six." Poppy turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "There's an attic. I chose not to tell you, because I know that you still believe attics are haunted."

Poppy rolled her silvery green eyes, at the brown haired boy. "As a person of the night, I have seen way more unbelievable things then a ghost hunter. I know for a _fact _that Gary is still around. And, he's probably haunting that attic, right up there."

James, gave his soulmate an exasperated look, and shook his head, over at Tyler. Tyler chuckled and turned back to Poppy who was glaring at the both of them, her pale hands on her hips.

Poppy suddenly smiled, and clapped her hands, joyaslly. "Fine, since you don't believe me, I guess some sort of punishment is in order."

Tyler was skeptical. "What kind of punishment...?" she asked, backing up a bit, from the hyper vampire.

"I'm gonna give you a make over!"

Tyler's eyes widened, she turned to run back the way she had came, but Poppy was too fast with her vampire speed. Before she could even take a step, the curly haired girl, had her arms around her waist, and was dragging her back towards her room.

"James!" Tyler cried, waving her hands at him, as if she could somehow grab him, and stop the killer girl. "Help!"

But James just stood there, and his chuckle followed her, down the hallway, and to her death.


	12. Chapter 12

Tyler squirmed uncomfortably in the chair, as Poppy did her make-up. This was _sooo _not her! She was Tyler Goldman! Just about as boyish as her name was! This coppery haired vampire couldn't do this to her!

"How much longer?" she moaned, as Poppy put rouge on her cheeks.

Poppy narrowed her silvery green eyes, that the restless brunette. "If you keep squirming, it'll take forever."

"But, I don't even want a stinkin' makeover!" Tyler whined.

Poppy slapped the girl softly, upside the head. "Then, next time, don't make fun of me. If you don't learn your lesson now, you never will." she smiled, impishly. "Plus, all girls want makeovers. You're just afraid to admit it."

"Tyler Goldman is no cowered!" she cried. "I'm telling you, I just don't want a makeover!"

Shaking her head, Poppy turned to wash her hands, and plug in the curling iron. "You're even tougher than I thought." she murmured to the water.

Tyler stared in horror at the curling iron, her worst enemy. Okay, so maybe not her _worst _enemy, but damn near close. "Um, Poppy, my hair's naturally curly. I straighten it."

"And ruin your hair, in the process." Poppy fingered her brown locks, distastefully. Her pretty pale face twisted into a look of disgust.

"I don't care about looks. I just don't want my hair to be curly. It doesn't look right."

Poppy shook her head. "Try a bun, or braids, if you don't like curly hair."

Tyler raised her eyebrow. "Buns are too professional, and braids make me look like a five-year-old girl."

"Then why don't you try taking a shower in the morning?"

"How will that help?"

"You shower, and brush through your hair while it's wet-it's still bad for it, but not nearly as bad as straightning it. Then you curl it while it's drying. That way, it won't look so crazy curly."

Tyler shook her head. "Weren't you listening? It doesn't look right, curly!"

Poppy opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened, and Robin stuck his head in. Tyler sighed in both relief and annoyance. She was happy that she got a break from the makeover from hell, but she _really _didn't wanna be seen in this state.

"Hey, sorry to bother you Sodapop, but I need to borrow Tyler for a while." he said.

Poppy smiled, and nodded, before ushering Tyler out of the bathroom. "You need to spend time with your soulmate, so he can explain some things to you." she said. "We can continue this makeup session, later."

Tyler could honestly say, that she hoped that there never _was _a later. Never the less, she went with Robin _without _looking back. She glared, right ahead, but could still hear Poppy's meniacal laughter behind her.

"Thanks." she muttered, walking along beside him.

"No prob." he smirked. "You look great."

"Thanks." this time it was with a roll of her eyes, and sarcastic. "Wadda'ya want, any who?"

"You'll see."

He led her outside, to the garage, where the blackest, most expensive motorcycle Tyler had ever seen, stood. She raised an eyebrow up at the brown-haired vampire.

"_This _is why you stole me away from my makeover?" she asked, incrediously.

He looked down at her, confused. "You were having fun up there? You want me to take you back?"

"No, and NO!"

Robin laughed, and shook his head. "I was only kidding. I could sense your distress through the silver cord."

Tyler didn't need to ask about the silver cord-for obvious reasons. She did need to ask this, though. "So, then, why didn't you come and get me sooner?"

Robin laughed, again. "Because I needed a _good _reason to get you away, or else Sodapop would've never allowed it."

"You mean Poppy?"

"Call her what you want."

Tyler sighed, and shook her head. "Well, anyway, thanks. She was giving me hair tips, ones that I really don't need, or want." _Really _didn't need or want.

"I heard."

She clapped her hands together, not really wanting to say, what she was going to, but knowing that she was gonna have to. "Well, I think it's time I get back to the makeup monster. She'll come looking for me, eventually."

Robin raised an eyebrow down at the brown haired girl. "So, you don't wanna go for a ride?"

Tyler stared at the bike, wide eyed. "You mean, on _that?"_

Laughing, the brown haired _boy _nodded. "Yes that."

Tyler shook her head. "But-you're too young. We'll get caught, and get in huuuuuuge trouble!"

"The Night World goes by different laws."

Tyler smiled, "Do you know how to drive it?"

Robin shrugged. "Can't be too difficult." Tyler gaped at him. He didn't know how to drive it? No way was she getting on, then! Robin laughed. "I'm kidding. I've driven it billions of times before."

Tyler smiled brightly, clapping her hands. No more makeovers from hell, today! She hugged Robin, tightly, before planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you, ya' know that?"

Robin chuckled, and patted her back. "I know. Now, lets give this baby a ride."

That, was their first mistake.

* * *

**BeBe: I find it only fair to warn you that the next few chapters will be really sad. Nobody dies, but it's just common curtasy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BeBe: I promise you no one will die in this chapter. I can't promise about the other chapters though, sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Tyler felt the wind blow through her hair. Her heart was racing, and sweat broke out on her face. She was getting really freaked out.

"Slow down!" she cried to Robin who sat in front of her. They were going almost thirty milesperhour over the speed limit, and she didn't feel safe. Considering the speed limit was 50mph to begin with.

Robin laughed, in front of her, and Tyler knew that he wasn't going to be slowing down. She tightened her hold on his back, scared to death.

"Relax!" he yelled. "Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you? I've done this tons of times before! I'm a pro! Just sit back, and enjoy the ride! Nothing'll happen, you'll see!"

But, Tyler couldn't relax, no matter how hard she tried. She had read too many stories about people who died in motorcycle accidents. Brittany had shown her too many of the actual crime scenes! There was hardly a major road in the town where a someone on a motorcycle hadn't been killed!

Relax. she told herself. Think about Brittany, she always seems to be able to calm you down. Think about her care-free attitude. About her next birthday party, which'll obviously be the best.

Brittany always held the best birthday parties. They were always at a hotel, or someplace else that was expensive. Last year, her mother had managed to land them some tickets and backstage passes to a Spill Canvas concert. Not that she had to pull any strings, considering that Nick Thomas-the lead singer-was her mother's cousin.

They had all gotten his autograph, and he even had patted Tyler on the head! Mandi had been a good enough friend to have gotten a picture of that. The whole school was jealous of them, after Tyler posted all of the pictures they had taken on Facebook. Especially of Brittany, who-at their command-posted pictures of him at the family get togethers.

That, was when the populars tried to really reel them in. They had always been trying-not too hard, but trying-to get them to join their group. But, when they found out about Brittany, they went over board. _No one _they didn't approve of was allowed to talk to them. They surrounded the girls like bodyguards in the hall, and during class, they would interrupt conversations they had with anyone who wasn't popular.

Of course, that didn't help what they had been trying to succeed. And, eventually, they had stopped going to such extremes, realizing that all they were doing was getting farther away from their goal, instead of closer to it.

Tyler was impressed. She must've managed to not think about the motorcycle ride for at least five minutes. But, she weas back, now. And as scared as ever.

"Robin! Please!" she cried. "_Slow down!"_

There was a bit of a pause, as Tyler felt Robin sigh. Then, he tensed up, for the briefest of seconds, before yelling back. "No, this is fun!"

"Roooooooobiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

"Alright, alright! But, first, put my helmet on."

Tyler moaned. "Robin, please. Just slow down!"

"Not until you put my helmet on!"

Tyler sighed, and took the helmet off of his head, before strapping it onto her own. It was going to give her helmet hair, but she didn't care, as long as it got him to slow down.

"Now, tell me you love me!"

Tyler groaned, seeing what he was getting at. He wouldn't slow down, until he hear everything he wanted to hear. "I love you!" she cried, never-the-less.

"Hug me, tight!" Tyler tightened her arms around him, to a bone crushingly level. She could feel the tears stream down her face, as she hoped that this was the last thing she had to do, before he slowed down.

And then, she saw the building, heading straight for them.

* * *

**BeBe: I just realized that I'm pampering Brittany too much. I gotta stop that, nobody like a miss mary-sue. Starting next chapter, she won't be so perfect!**


	14. Chapter 14

Tyler sat by Robin, two hours later, eyes wide, staring over at his nonmoving body. The witches at the hospital, disguised as doctors-to treat night patients-had left for a while. Tears stung in her eyes, as she traced his face with a single finger.

"Lucky for you, that you had a helmet on." one witch with red hair had told her.

That was when Tyler realized what he had done. Robin had known that the brakes weren't working, and so had had her put on the helmet, because _she _would've died, if she hadn't.

"Don't leave me." she whispered. Nothing happened. "_You idiot!_" she cried. "_Why did you have to do that? You would still be here, if... if..." _she broke into sobs.

"What a nice thank-you." a weak, sarcastic voice came from beneath her.

Tyler opened her eyes, to come face-to-face with yellow ones. She let out a strangled gasp and clung to his hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that, again!" she yelled, rubbing his palm against her face.

A hoarse laugh came from the boy. "Well, since someone really can't live without their soulmate, I couldn't just let you die, now, could I?" Tyler didn't answer.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Karina, Brittany, Mandi, and April came running in.

"We just heard!" April cried. "Are you all right?"

Tyler let a shakey laugh escape, from relief. "Yeah, we are now."

"What happened?" Mandi asked, putting a hand on Robin's leg, lightly.

"We... had a bit of an accident." Robin smiled, painfully.

"Is anyone seriously hurt?" Karina ran quick, expert, probing fingers over him. The doctor of the group, obviously. She couldn't go long without knowing.

Tyler shrugged. "I don't really know." she had to lie, because she didn't know how hurt Robin _should _be.

"Oh, shut up, yeah you do." Brittany rolled her kitten-blue eyes. "Lieing isn't good, it only leads to trouble."

Robin shot Brittany a glare. "Like you're one to talk."

Brittany looked confused. "I have _no clue _what you're talking about."

Robin sighed, and shook his head at the blonde. Tyler tugged on the string slightly, letting him feel her confusion. What secret was Brittany keeping from them, but not from him?

"Ther sherade's over, Brittany. Give it up." {**A/N: Is that how you spell sherade? It's 4am, here, tired}**

Brittany's eyes swarmed with tears, and she bolted out of the room. Tyler turned back to Robin, knowing her eyes demanded to know what was wrong with her friend.

~NWNWNWNWNWNW~

The four girls found the blonde in an abandon hallway, twenty minutes later. She was curled into a ball, with her back against the wall, sobbing. She didn't hear the girls approach.

"Brittany..." Karina said, softly. Brittany went tense. "I'm your best friend, why didn't you tell me you were dislexic?"

Brittany shook her head, refusing to answer the curly haired girl. Tyler sat down on her right side, April at her other, as Karina and Mandi knelt at her feet.

"Tell us, B." she whispered.

"I was... embarrassed."

"Why?" April sounded slightly surprised. "You're one of the best students in class. Why would you be embarrassed about a disease that isn't even your fault?"

"That's why! It's very low, and doesn't act up, much. We didn't even figure out about it till the second grade, but, by then I was the head of the class. I was the envy of everyone, I couldn't stand having to go to a special eds class. And, so, I worked to keep up the impression that I was perfect, to keep people from figuring it out." Brittany sobbed. "You don't know how frustrating it is! Everyday I'm scared that it'll kick in, when I have to read aloud! Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna go insane! I don't want people thinking less of me, just because sometimes the letters get jumbled up, to me."

Tyler rubbed her back. "Oh, B, there's nothing you can do, that can make us think any less of you."

"Except any kind of horrible crime." Mandi chimed in, causing the three girls to glare at her.

"You're not perfect." Karina murmured, rubbing Brittany's knee. "Nobody is, and no one ever thought you were. You're always late, I mean, if Robin _had _died, you wouldn't have even made it."

Brittany tilted her head up, just a bit, so she could look at the crazy haired girl. Karina smiled, reassuringly. It was then, that Tyler realized what she was doing. She was pointing out all of Brittany's faults, to show her that she was indeed, _not _perfect, and having dislexia didn't make it worse.

"And, you suffer from 'anything-can-happen-syndrome.'" Tyler chimed in. "You haven't been on an amusment park ride in years, because you're scared of what could happen."

"And, you can be a bit of a pushover." Mandi held up three fingers, as if ticking them off. "Actually, you're a _huge _pushover alot of the time."

"And, your fashion sense sucks." April stuck out her tongue, and made a grossed out face.

Brittany chuckled, softly. "Thanks, you guys. That means alot. You don't even know it."

~NWNWNWNWNWNW~

"So, you're finally outta the hospital?" Tyler smiled, crossing her arms, at Robin who was walking up her driveway to meet her, so he could walk her to school. "Finally! I was beginning to get really lonely walking to school, alone."

Robin laughed, as he took her backpack, now fully healed. Tyler hooked her arm through his, as they made their way down the side walk.

"Anything else I can do for you?" he asked, shouldering the backpack.

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, one more thing." she stretched up on her tippy toes, and kissed him.

* * *

**BeBe: The end. Yeah, Brittany's not as non-prefect, as I would've liked her to be, but it's the last chapter! It was hard, okay! Oh, I've already started the sequel 'Man of My Dreams' check it out!**


End file.
